Names
by Randomly-lost
Summary: Claire's looking for baby names with Charlie's help and in the process, she finds about his past.


"Are you a little Roman?" Claire asked rubbing her belly and smiling softly as she looked though her baby book, thankful Kate found it for her while she was looking though the luggage just when she needed it as well. Here she was, almost nine months pregnant and she didn't even have a name picked out.

"Roman eh?" Claire looked up and spotted Charlie smiling down at her and he sat down and patted her belly. "What's Roman?" Charlie asked as he handed her a slice of fruit and scratched his head.

"Looking for baby names Charlie... I'm almost due and this baby has no names." She flipped though the book as she looked at names. None of them seemed perfect for her little baby. "Want to help?" Claire asked Charlie and he smiled at her yet again and laid down in her cool cave.

"Alright." He mumbled and Claire smiled down at him and she rubbed her belly.

"What about Michael?"

"Too common."

"Daniel?"

"Reminds me of some nancy boy." As Charlie said that, Claire rolled her eyes and she flipped though the book again.

"Elliott."

"E.T phone home." Charlie looked over at Claire and pointed his finger to the sky and she busted out laughing and he laughed along with her. How she needed a good laugh. She hasn't laughed since... well her trip though the forest, too tired to do anything else.

"Caleb?"

"Not that bad... maybe?" It must have been a sight to see them. Mr. 'I'm a Rock God.' Going though baby names with a heavily pregnant young woman, the look of enjoyment on his face.

"I'll write that down... Its so hard thinking of a name... I had a name but..." Now she wouldn't use it. It would be dumb of her naming her baby after his father that left her. Charlie looked at her questionably but he didn't press on.

"What if it's a girl?" He asked finally and Claire smiled at him happily.

"Charlotte Jacqueline." Charlie looked at her with amazement in his eyes and some how, Claire felt worried. What if he didn't want the baby named after him?

"Charlotte...? After me?" He asked her, his voice sounded far away and Claire nodded.

"You don't mind... do you? I mean I can name her something else..." Charlie shook his head and pulled Claire into his arms.

"Claire.... Thank you... Thank you so much. No one has... ever done anything like that for me... Are you sure?"

"Of course I am... now, more boy names." She laughed softly, rubbing her belly almost wishing this baby was a girl at this moment.

"Brody?" 

"Nah, it sounds like an old man's name." Claire laughed again and felt Charlie rub her back.

"Liam?" She asked and the moment she said that, the rubbing stopped and Charlie pulled himself away from her. Did she say anything wrong? Closing her book, Turned herself around so she can face Charlie and when she saw the look on his face, she bit her lip.

"Charlie...." She said quietly, his eyes glazed over as though he wasn't even there. "Charlie?" She tapped his shoulder and he shook his head and shivered.

"Liam... I cannot believe I've forgotten about him..." Charlie muttered and Claire had no idea what was going on.

"Who's Liam, Charlie?" She asked him and rubbed his arm.

"My brother..." 

"Oh Charlie... I am so sorry I brought that up... I had no idea..." Claire said finally and nodded.

"Not your fault. You had no idea... he was the reason I was in Sydney." Charlie laughed a deep rough laugh that erupted from the back of his throat. "I came there because of DriveSHAFT. They wanted to sign us but only if Liam came back... so I headed to Sydney to see my brother and get him to come back to us... DriveSHAFT and he wouldn't." Shaking his head, Charlie ran his hand though his hair and sighed.

"I was a druggie Claire... I forgot about the music and just wanted the fame. When we started off it was for the music but then.... I'm not a good person." Charlie told her and Claire pulled him into her arms. 

"You are a good person Charlie. We all make mistakes." She knew how hard this was for him and in some way, she felt honoured to know he was telling her this.

"I'm not... I use to be but that Charlie is dead. .. I did all this because of Liam and look where he is now... married with a bloody family. It isn't fair Claire." He muttered and Claire moved around until she was leaning against her cave wall and allowed him to lie his head in her lap.

"Are you... are you still on the drugs?" She asked him quietly, almost afraid that he was.

"Nope. Been drug free for four days." She looked down at him and Charlie smiled at her grimly. That explains the shaking.

"I want that Claire... I want a family... It isn't fair. I did everything right before the whole drugs fiasco and now... Liam has it all." Charlie muttered and closed his eyes. She ran her hands though his hair and kissed his head.

"You have me Charlie... I'm not going anywhere." She muttered quietly and he looked into her eyes and leaned up. Claire closed her eyes as his lips graced her own.

The kiss lasted only a few minutes but it meant the world to her. Claire couldn't remember the last time she was kissed like this and she didn't want it to end.

"What about Little Charlie?"


End file.
